With a heart as black as the night
by Khaaaat
Summary: BAMON. The most important thing you should know about witches is this; never forget what's coming next.


Okay, so this is my first story I have EVER published. I'm not really a fan of people reading my stuff, and the same goes for music, it's all holy for me. So this is a huge step for me, please try to be nice. And for God's sake; review! haha. Yes, I may not be the one who enjoys to be the center of attention, but I do like to know what you guys think about this story of mine.

This was actually something I wrote on a test in school, I just had to change something her and there, so that it could be a fanfic. Please notice that English is my *looking at her fingers, counting* third language(!) I was born in a land far,far away in Asia and it's that language I talk at home, with my family. I was born in Germany, so I talk german too. then we moved to Norway, and so I talk norwegian at school and with my friends. - English is just something I've learned, and am still learning, at school. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND SORY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR NOTE.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries, just wish I did.

* * *

**The most important thing you should know about witches is this. Never forget what's coming next.**

I watched as she tried to stand up again. This time, my prey didn't lie there, showing no sign of life.

Damon wasn't the type of vampire who liked "group-hunting".

"It shows that you're unable to get a prey by yourself. It shows that you're weak."

Those were his exact words, when he, 115 years ago, left his vampire family in Romania and went to Norway. Of course it was, once again, only another one of his lame, arrogant excuses. He had to get away from there, get away from the memory of her…

Bonnie was only 16 when she first met Damon. She was a witch from the old Salem clan and lived in Romania, all by herself. Her parents had paired up and died. That's what happens to Salem witches; when they meet the love of their lives, and the love is returned, they start to age so that they can live just like other humans and later on, die.

With her curly, black hair and her piercing, hazel eyes, she attracted the eyes of several young boys, but only one pair of eyes were lucky enough to have the favour returned.

A boy, probably not older than 20, with curly, black hair and an arrogant side-smile, watched as the blonde witch made her way to the forest to pluck some mushrooms. Damon had never been the type of boy who didn't like competition, though he knew that no one could beat him, he was always up to one. He was aware of Bonnie's feelings for him, and did gladly return them.

That day, they sat hours in the forest, talking. Confessing their feelings for each other, talking about how it was being a witch and how it was being a vampire, and how this relationship would develop.

They were completely convinced that their relationship would last forever, but that was before Bonnie started to age.

At first, it wasn't really that bad. Damon was a few years older than her, so you didn't really see a huge age difference. Since they looked like ordinary, human people, they didn't stand out in the community. Witches don't wear black hats and black cloaks and ride on broomsticks anymore, just like vampires don't wear long, black caps and have fangs sticking out of their mouth 24/7. It was meant for them to fid in in the community.

In 1895, when Bonnie turned "23", she left Damon. She didn't want to die now, she wanted to experience so much more, which she thought was not possible with a human-long life. Damon was devastated, but had to let her go. He couldn't force her to stay…or could he? No, he didn't want to do that to her. If she wanted to live the full extend of her life, she should do that. And with that, he left Romania too, just not with her.

115 years had passed, and he was still not over her. Damon hunted down people and became slowly, but surely, a very selfish hunter who didn't kill to survive, but killed for pure joy.

He tries to hide it, but he still loves her and therefore he can't kill anyone who looks jut like her. This is a bit difficult, when you think of the fact that Norway is quite full of blonds. Damon usually goes for the brunettes.

Damon was drunk and he was thirsty. To his joy, he spotted a young woman with long, black hair, looking in her purse, trying to get a catch of her keys. She has an extraordinary style, very classic with big, green/brown, smoky eyes, very Vera Atkins. She looked like a very strong woman, maybe 21-25, if it wasn't for his thirst, he might would've let her go, she was stunningly beautiful.. But he didn't. He was thirsty and wanted blood now.

He lunged at her from behind, right before she was to put the key in the car door and jump in.

His fangs sank through her delicate skin and made their way to her artery. She screamed out in horror and pain, and as Damon slowly drained her of blood, he lay her on the ground, carefully, for some odd reason.

Damon was ready to go and leave the young lady behind, when he, with his vampire-hearing, heard a sound. It was like a soft thumping… like a heartbeat. It couldn't be possible, he had taken so much blood, almost drained her, maybe not to the single drop, but enough that it would kill her. Though there she was, making her way up from the ground and standing on two feet, while Damon was carefully watching her every move.

He looked her in the eye and saw it right away. He cursed himself for not even taking the effort to look his prey in the eyes, before sinking his teeth in her. It was her, he was utterly sure of that. How big was the possibility that they, both, would end up in the same country, even the same town? He didn't get to think of it much, because her voice was interrupting him.

"I didn't know you were her. How do you like my new hair? I dyed it black. It's supposed to be "in" this year."

He was startled when he heard her voice. The voice that once was so familiar to him.

"What are you doing here?" He couldn't help but say those words with a hatred in his voice. She had hurt him like no one ever had. Was she going to stay, or would both of them go different ways after this? You know what? He didn't really care. It wasn't like she was going to stay because of him.

"When I left Romania, I came her. Thought it would be a nice country. The nature here is marvellous. How about you?" Despite her calm voice, Damon could hear that she was nervous. Small talk was really never a good way of making the time pass faster.

"It's just where I ended up." His sentences were short and cold. He better not get used to that beautiful, clean voice of her's... She might as well turn her back at him any moment, after all she did that 115 years ago, when they were living in Romania. Damon has this short flashback-thing going on in his head. Damon was sitting on a huge stone, Bonnie in his lap. They were chatting and Bonnie giggled when Damon was tickling her. Ohh, that cute, innocent laughter of her's. Of course, Damon was the only one who knew that his little witch wasn't that innocent. They had their fun and games, and she, because of her stubbornness, always had him around her little finger. It was like if the dominant man side of him just disappeared when Bonnie spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I really am. I regret the decision I made 115 years ago. I understand that you are angry, and I also understand if you never want to see me again, you never came looking after me. That's why I never took the effort to look after you either.

"I thought you wanted your space?!" I was almost yelling now, I was furious. How could she think that I didn't want her back? She meant the world to me! She was the air I needed to breath! Or... don't really know if vampires need air to breath, but who cares? - She was the main reason why he existed.

"No, I hate living alone. I want you to join me. Please follow me to my house…and stay if you feel for it." She was looking up from thick, black lashes, her eyes begging for forgiveness. Those eyes of her... He remembered everything about her, from her favorite color, to the spot where she was the most sensitive, bit he could never really figure out of her eyes where brown or green. It was like if they changed, all after in which mood she was inn. When she was angry, her eyes where a bit darker. That he had noticed when Damon, one night in Romania, had pulled off her nightgown in order to feel their skin touching. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to have her by his side... just without fabric in between them.

I just looked at her, and then I smiled. I gave her that irresistible smile of mine and we took off to her house.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Like I said before, English is not really the language I use the most, so I'm deeply sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is a OneShot, and if you liked it, tell me! I will try to write more soon :-)


End file.
